


A World Event

by Sangerin



Category: From the Earth to the Moon (TV), The Dish (2000)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 22:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Mr Burnett, are you looking forward to visiting Australia?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Event

'Tell me again,' muttered Al as they took their seats, 'why are we doing this?'

Henry muttered back, 'Because Chris Kraft said so.'

Kraft was at that moment at the podium, beginning to introduce each of the NASA overseas teams to the press. He reached Al's team, and explained that they would be attending to the installation of NASA equipment at two Radio Telescopes in Parkes and Honeysuckle Creek, Australia, and that Al would be staying on after the installation was complete to be the NASA liaison with the team at Parkes. Henry Quist would be the liaison at Honeysuckle Creek.

'As you know,' Kraft said, 'During Gemini our communications with the spacecraft were intermittent. But now, with the cooperation of radio telescopes across the world, we'll be able to be in communication with the spacecraft for almost the entire mission. Only when the command module or the LM are behind the moon, and during re-entry, will communications be interrupted.'

'We hope,' muttered Al to Henry.

'Now, questions,' finished Kraft.

Emmett Seaborn beat Jules Bergman to the punch. 'Chris, from what you've said, only one NASA staff member will be present at each of these installations during actual flights. Are you confident that foreign teams can cope with the complexity of tasks that needs to be carried out?'

'If we weren't, Emmett, we wouldn't be working with these teams,' Kraft replied. 'And these are the people who have been working with these telescopes since they were built: they're top notch scientists, who will do credit to their country, and to the United States Space Program.'

Seaborn sat down, and Bergman asked Kraft some technical question. Then the writers from Life and Time got their turn, which was when the questions started coming at Al.

'Mr Burnett, are you looking forward to visiting Australia?'

Al nodded. 'Indeed I am.'

'What do you hope to do while you're there?'

'This won't be a vacation,' Al answered. From the corner of his eye he saw Kraft nodding, and Al Shepherd, behind the back row of cameras, grinning. 'We're there to make sure communications are solid, at all times,' he said, 'and that NASA standards are upheld.'

'Do you think you'll get to ride a kangaroo?' asked a younger reporter.

'Well now, son, I'm not sure that's exactly common over there. I do know that PKS – Parkes radio-telescope, where' I'll be – is in the middle of a sheep paddock, not in the middle of the bush. I'm supposing I'll see more sheep and farmers than kangaroos.'

'Is there anything you think you'll miss while you're over there?' asked a young woman. 'You'll be gone a long time, from what Mr Kraft says.'

Al considered the question. 'Well, I'll be relying on Houston to patch through the college football scores each week,' he said, 'But I sure hope I'll be able to get the occasional box of pretzels at the Parkes general store.'

Kraft grinned at him from the podium. 'I'm sure there won't be any problem with that,' he said.


End file.
